


Impression Made

by Enmuse (Scifiroots)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Enmuse
Summary: Prompt: "I thought you forgot about me." "Never."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set between the gang reunited at Helios and before the Vault.
> 
> This is a warm-up/experimenting-with-the-fandom story. Gosh I love these characters so much.

"I thought, ah, if you hadn't found me— Well, I guess I thought m-maybe you forgot about me?" Rhys doesn't meet anyone's eyes as he rubs the back of his neck with his new, shiny hand. He looks immensely uncomfortable.

Fiona recovers herself first. She scoffs, but Sasha can tell it's forced. "Like it's easy to forget your dopey mug. Weren't you listening as we got dragged halfway across the planet?"

Sasha can't find words to respond. She can't just brush this off with sarcasm or a joke like Fiona is. Rhys seems grateful for the way Fiona's handling it, though. He rolls his eyes dramatically and uses both hands to gesture at the brunette conwoman.

"I would've counted myself lucky to never see that stupid hat again. Couldn't forget _that_."

"Hey! My hat's—"

Sasha blocks the words out, watching instead how Rhys loses some of his tension as he leans towards Fiona as they bicker. His gaze seems almost too focused on her sister, not even glancing her way. Sasha still hasn't responded, she realizes. Her chest feels tight. Memories of the days following Helios' crash hit her like a physical blow: the desperation to search for missing friends when the sisters had wounds of their own to take care of; August's dark skepticism that any Hyperion lackeys could survive the hostile planet; fruitless searching come too late; Fiona's slowly growing certainty that they'd been taken for fools.

"Never!" The word escapes Sasha suddenly.

Fiona and Rhys stare at her, identical looks of surprise and confusion on their faces. Across the room she sees Vaughn and Loaderbot turn to look.

"Um... Sash?" Fiona eventually prompts. Her forehead furrows in concern. "You feeling okay?"

Rhys's hand lifts in her direction, but he changes the move quickly and ends up wrapping his fingers around his opposite elbow. "Yeah, you okay?" he echoes.

Sasha swallows against the lump in her throat. Her fingers flex at her sides, restless. "I..." she trails off and swallows again, irritated by the emotions making this so difficult to speak. Fiona reaches a hand for her shoulder, but she shrugs it away. "I'd _never_ forget." She finally manages to get the words out, even though they sound harsher than she means.

Rhys looks startled, eyes widening and lips parting as his jaw drops. It's like he really thought—

A flash of anger cuts through the mess of emotions knotting tight in her chest. Sasha steps forward and jabs Rhys in the sternum. "How could you think we- I would ever just...!" She lets out a growl of aggravation as she jabs him again. His shock seems to slowly be wearing off as his expression eases towards something she remembers from the bio-dome. "You asshole!"

He grimaces at that, but he seems to understand it's not an attack since he doesn't flinch away when she leans into his space.

"Er, Sash?" Fiona says behind her.

Sasha finally breaks eye contact as she lets her head drop to Rhys' shoulder. She shuts her eyes tight and crosses her arms across her chest. The emotions feel too raw, like a reopened wound. She huffs in frustration. She can be good with words on a con, but she's not great when it comes to real emotion.

It takes a little time for Rhys to shift, and for a very brief moment, Sasha thinks he might push her away. She shouldn't have doubted him; his arms hesitantly settle around her shoulders and back. It isn't a tight embrace, like he still isn't sure that she'll welcome the contact.

"H-hey... it's okay," he mumbles. She feels the pressure of his cheek against the top of her head. "I... Sorry, I guess. Just... wasn't sure I left the same sort of impression on you." She feels his shrug.

"Well, you did," Sasha mutters. As an afterthought, she adds, "Idiot."

Rhys releases a soft "ha" before squeezing his arms a little tighter. Sasha lets her shoulders relax, and it no longer feels like such an awkward embrace.

She enjoys the embrace while it lasts, a few moments of peace before Fiona makes a sarcastic comment and Vaughn makes things awkward by asking if they need alone time.


End file.
